


Seeding a Forest

by Kalira



Series: Strength and Heart of the Forest [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Forests, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, KakaYama Week 2020, Kid Fic, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kid Yamato | Tenzou, Kodama Yamato | Tenzou, Loneliness, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Kakashi is very young when he is chosen and sent off to meet his destiny. He claims his forest for his own and . . . waits for the seed of his destiny to take root and grow to meet him here.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Strength and Heart of the Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kalira's KakaYama Week Stories (2020)





	Seeding a Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaYama Week](https://kakayamaweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190752626837/we-are-happy-to-announce-kakayama-week-2020-the), Day 2: Gods & Monsters
> 
> I've been wanting to write a prequel for the Japanese mythology AU I wrote for them last year for KakaYama Week basically since I finished that one; this was a _perfect_ inspiration to finally do so.
> 
> There are some other creatures taken from Japanese myth in this story as well; there's a list with descriptions in the end-notes if needed.

**_Kakashi.  
_**  
Kakashi lifted his head with a soft whine, still-floppy ears perking. He _felt_ the call of the kami, and pulled himself to his paws. He answered the call and was rewarded with a gentle stroke over his head and down his back, following the curl of his fluffy tail.

Kakashi whined softly, cocking his head, happy.

**_It is your time. I have a place and a task for you, cub._ **

Kakashi lifted his head and the kami cradled it between their hands. Kakashi tensed as he heard a soft whine, and tilted his head. He was released, and turned back as his father approached, raising his head for an affectionate nuzzle.

**_He must go. It is his purpose._ **

Kakashi wriggled at the thought, pressing closer to his father. He passed his huge muzzle along Kakashi’s back with a sigh. _It is time for you to go to your place, then. . ._

Kakashi yipped, and he nuzzled his father in return. He whuffed happily as his father licked his cheek and pressed close once more. Then he backed away, and Kakashi turned to the kami once more, bringing himself up as tall as he could on his paws.

**_Such a brave young wolf._ **

Kakashi preened, proud.

**_You will go. You will guard. You will grow . . . together._ **

Kakashi tilted his head curiously, then ducked it as the kami bowed close. He froze. The kami was bestowing a kiss to his brow - one that was not only rich with power but _crackled_. Kakashi shivered as it flowed over him, making his soft fluff stand on end and then sinking down into his core with a tingling rush.

**_You are ready._ **

Kakashi shivered all the way down to the claws of his back toes. The kami’s power surged around him, and he howled, startled, as it carried him away, his world shivering and smoothing together. Kakashi squeezed his eyes closed and howled even louder.

He was not sure how long it had lasted, but eventually the world settled, and Kakashi . . . slept.

He woke to a world of green and shadows. Kakashi shivered and stretched, taking a deep breath as he climbed carefully to his paws. The mossy loam beneath them shifted and he found he was wobblier than he had thought. He righted himself, then shook all over, huffing. He looked around at the towering shapes looming over him and his ears pressed back. He had been beneath trees before, of course, but these were . . . different.

Kakashi went still, muzzle tilted upwards where he had been peering through the close trunks and clashing branches. It was . . . quiet.

Kakashi shivered, then shook himself as he felt the raw tingle deep inside himself and the warmth of the kami’s kiss lingering on his brow. He drew a deep breath, then let it out in a sharp, echoing _howl_ , muzzle pointed to the faraway canopy.

His howl echoed through the forest, for the first time in his life howling alone.

Kakashi’s voice found the end of his breath without a single answering note being offered. He took a breath, panting a little from the power he had put into his howl, then began to move, light on his paws and curious about this new place.

A place for him to be. Where he belonged and where he would be strong, one day - and where he would . . . guard.

Kakashi tipped his head, ears perking. What was he to guard? The forest?

Heading through the trees, exploring his new territory - his alone, Kakashi thought, and bared his teeth at a spiky shadow before barking a laugh - Kakashi bounced along, snuffling curiously. Kakashi stumbled a little on a tree root, but caught himself quickly. He rubbed his cheek on the gnarled bark of a broad tree and then passed onwards, winding between the trees as they grew more thickly together, younger and more slender.

He explored until the darkness beneath the trees grew deeper - the sun was passing beneath the horizon, allowing the moon’s light to reign. Kakashi found his way to a break in the trees, where there was a small pool, and his tail wagged as he padded out into the light of the kami that had so blessed him.

He felt the warmth of that regard, and splashed through the shallows of the pool, the moonlight shimmering over his fur and calling to the thrumming spark inside him. He grinned and wagged his tail as he splashed out again, wet paws through the ferns.

Kakashi yawned, padding to the treeline, then looping around some of the trunks, back and forth. He found a hollow at the base of one strong tree, where a beam of moonlight shone through at one side, and curled into the space. He cuddled into it, yawning again and twitching his tail.

He rested his head on his folded forelegs, where the moonlight caressed his fur over his neck, and sighed. He slept there, safe and warm with the kami watching over him in his new home - his new territory.

Kakashi’s dreams were full of running and warmth and an elusive scent he couldn’t quite track down - rich like the forest but stronger, deeper than that. He slept with a happy heart.

* * *

Kakashi lifted his head, yawning, and perked his ears as he took in the forest around him. It was waking with the first light of the sun filtering in through the trees, and Kakashi rose and stretched, tail curling up towards his back.

There was the soft cry of the Aosagibi, and Kakashi yipped a greeting. He called out again, and Kakashi shook himself and bounded lightly out to begin his patrol for the morning. The Aosagibi followed him in the air, diverting when they passed a broader stream to fish for his breakfast.

Kakashi would hunt for his own breakfast once he finished his first roaming circuit of the forest for the new day. He grinned and picked up the pace, loping amongst the trees, bounding lightly over obstacles and threading between grasping brambles easily, yipping and barking laughter as some of the other lesser spirits either called out in friendly fashion or snatched at him in rather less friendly manner.

This forest had been Kakashi’s territory for almost a full turn of seasons, but he supposed there would always be those creatures who challenged him - or wished to tug at his tail.

Kakashi leapt a narrower stream and twitched his tail as one of the koi ningyou who dwelt within the waters of his forest leapt up and snatched at it. He looked over his shoulder to see a flicker of bright fins and yipped playfully, twitching his tail again.

The ningyou released his tail and flipped backwards in the water, splashing in Kakashi’s direction but not quite getting him wet. Kakashi leapt up and spun completely before his paws hit the ground once more, yipping and bounding into the water.

The whole group of ningyou - there were five in this stretch of stream - rose to play with Kakashi as he leapt in and out of the water, splashing and snapping his jaws just shy of thin fins as they fluttered.

He was very hungry and very wet by the time he hauled himself out, giving himself a hard shake and sending water droplets flying in every direction. He paused as he walked away, one paw raised, and drew at the well of power deep in his core.

For an instant he felt the cool sweep of power in the air far above the canopy. Ameonna was visiting.

Kakashi tipped his head back and howled a greeting to her, only to be met with the rush of the rain pouring down over the forest, plinking through the leaves. Kakashi broke off with a bark of laughter and bolted through the rain. He was already wet and he ran headlong through the gentle - but heavy - shower.

Kakashi did focus himself after a short run, however - many of the prey in the forest would be seeking shelter from the rain soon if they had not already. He had best catch his meal soon if he intended to do so.

He quieted his strength as he went hunting, but it was not a difficult hunt regardless. Kakashi was soon dragging his prey into a sheltered hollow beneath a tumble of large rocks, tearing into the fresh meat with a soft rumble of enjoyment.

When he was finished devouring his meal, he pushed the carcass out into the rain, peering up to the clouds - Ameonna was singing, he could hear her, and howled up to her - and then settling down in the shelter of the rocks. He lazed for a time, his fur drying slowly, his mind wandering.

He ran the forest only once more for the day, feeling lazy and relaxed with the soft rain falling, then returned to the little den. Ameonna sang and brought the rain in waves all through the day and into the night . . . but she withdrew her clouds just enough to allow the moon to shine down in patches.

Kakashi crooned his thanks as he put his muzzle to the very edge of the sheltered den, into the light of the moon.

He slept, warm and content.

* * *

He had been on his paws and moving since the peak of the moon, but Kakashi couldn’t quite make himself rest. There was something strange in the air, had been for days and now it was _stronger_. 

Kakashi was startled as he was yanked almost off his paws, something catching low around his legs.

He shook off the threads of a jorougumo that had been trying to settle in his forest and whirled to snap his fangs at her, lightning racing over his fur. She lashed out, shifting forms rapidly back and forth, and Kakashi snarled, lowering himself closer to the earth.

He had allowed her presence, but this was _his_ domain, and would remain so. Kakashi resented the interruption to his search, and he dove for her, fangs bared.

A soft cry as she fell back into her spider shape once more, and then she scuttled away, bowing several times. Kakashi’s hackles prickled and he growled again even as he rose, snapping his teeth in warning.

She retreated further, one of her legs weak from the bite of his fangs, her body trembling from his lightning, and Kakashi doubted she would challenge him again. He turned his back and began to move again, searching for that new something that was out of place.

That was _new_.

It was strange, but Kakashi could not say it did not belong despite its newness - the scent he had caught thin hints of was one that _belonged_ here, somehow, something so near to the scent of Kakashi’s forest itself.

Kakashi stilled, ears twitching and hackles tingling, as a soft _glow_ flickered through the trees, blue and green and lovely. He moved forwards more slowly, silent on his paws among the thick growth as he moved deeper into the heart of the forest.

The glow came and went in muted swirls and shimmering points, and Kakashi hurried onwards, driven by curiosity and called by the scent. There was a thrum in the air that had nothing to do with the power that sparked at his core or that which poured down in the shine of the moon. Kakashi wished to find it, was _pulled_ by it.

It was only as he reached a small clearing, deep in the most hidden reaches of the forest, that Kakashi remembered the scent that had wound through his dreams on occasion - from the very first night he had slept in the moonlight in his forest.

Kakashi froze, eyes wide.

It took him some time to move again, slipping beyond the final bounds of the innermost trees and into the clearing itself. There was a slender sapling, strong but so small, newly sprouted, reaching for the sky near the very centre of the clearing.

Kakashi moved towards it in slow strides, then stilled with one paw in the air barely a pace from the slender stalk. A small creature emerged, all fathomless dark eyes and pale face, hair the rich brown of the sapling’s bowed trunk falling around his round cheeks. He was anything but human, despite his shape, and Kakashi would have known it in an instant even without seeing him step forth from the young tree, or watching the faint shimmer in the air around him.

He put one hand out, reaching, not cautious but not quite eager either. His small hand made contact with Kakashi’s muzzle, and the sparks within him _rushed_ even as his heart pounded- Then eased, warm and fluttery.

Kakashi moved forwards, nudging his muzzle into the touch, and the boy smiled. Kakashi grinned back, brushing his nose over one round cheek, then tucking his head over the boy’s shoulder, bringing him close as a treasured packmate. He leaned into Kakashi, relaxed and easy, small fingers sliding into his fur.

Kakashi lowered his head further, holding the boy close. He felt. . . He was entirely _right_ \- in this forest, in Kakashi’s embrace. He drew back and Kakashi pressed his nose to the boy’s cheek, prompting a grin and a soft giggle that meshed into a clicking, knocking sound that could have come from any - or _all_ \- of the trees around them.

Kakashi licked him and he giggled louder, spreading out his hands. The green-blue glow wound around them and sparkled as it flared outwards. He wobbled and Kakashi caught him by the front of his obi, eyes wide.

He yawned, blinking his huge, dark eyes, and both hands settled on Kakashi’s muzzle and face. He leaned back and Kakashi gently lowered his head, letting the boy settle on the ground, his tree - his _sapling_ \- just behind him. Kakashi opened his jaws carefully, pulling his fangs free of the obi, and the boy giggled and reached for him again.

Kakashi moved closer, feeling deeply content and sparking with excitement all at once.

Kakashi paced around the sapling, watching the boy sag where he sat - he rested against the slender sapling but it didn’t bow beneath _his_ weight. Kakashi came back around and curled himself around the tiny, newly-sprouted kodama, tail wagging as he put his head down on a small knee.

The little kodama wrapped his fingers in Kakashi’s fur just past one ear, settling down against him. Kakashi moved to cuddle him closer as he fell asleep, nuzzling his side and whining softly. _Guard_ , Kakashi thought, remembering the kami’s blessing and kiss, and smiled, tail swishing through the undergrowth once more. Kakashi had his purpose, he thought, and wound himself around the young kodama.

The moon rose, and Kakashi tipped his head up with a soft howl as the kami looked down on them.

Kakashi grinned and put his head back down across the kodama’s legs. _Thank you for coming to me._ Kakashi closed his eyes, tipping his head against the tiny kodama and feeling the power poured into him by the kami thrill to the knowledge that, finally, he had his purpose. A shiver ran through him and lightning flickered through his fur.

The kodama hummed and squirmed a little, still not waking.

Cosy and content, curled under the moon’s shining light with his new companion, Kakashi sighed and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Creatures:  
> Aosagibi - a glowing blue heron, which breathes heatless golden fire; harmless and generally shy of humans  
> Ningyou - fish person, a type of mermaid, but generally entirely fish-shaped, sometimes with a more primate-like face  
> Ameonna - rain woman, a human-looking youkai who calls forth rain (and sometimes appears before crying children, as sometimes they are said to come from a woman whose newborn child was stolen away on a day of rain); they are sometimes considered bothersome and sometimes blessed  
> Jorougumo - spider woman; a giant spider who can turn into a beautiful woman, who controls small, fire-breathng spiders; they often devour humans, dragging them off with their webs, and sometimes live in waterfalls


End file.
